


Muma's Little boy

by Sincerely_Anonymous



Series: Little!keith sfw/nsfw-ish/nsfw [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Baby Keith (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Crying, Diapers, F/M, Feminization, Filth, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kink Meme, Mother-Son Relationship, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Small Penis, Underage!keith, keith is short, kitling keith, little!Keith, short keith, sin - Freeform, slight nsfw, tiny keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Anonymous/pseuds/Sincerely_Anonymous
Summary: Just a quick fic I want to turn into a series BC THERE'S NO LITTLE!KEITH FICS!!!!!!! Plus like the idea of Krolia babying Keith.





	Muma's Little boy

“Awe! Does someone need a change?” Krolia asked patting her sons covered tush. Keith just wines and hid his face behind the ridiculously large lilac coloured stuffed hippo. His mum got it for him at a swap meet during a free day. She loved it because it only exaggerated her baby boy’s petite stature. He only barely reached 5’ feet. And she LOVED exploiting his insecurity. She was a little over 6’6 and her son was just SO small! How couldn’t she fall in love? “Oh no no no no no” she teased in a comforting way. “We need to get you all nice and dry.” She lectured as she pried away from the stuffed animal. Keith let out a whimper in protest. Now nothing was covering his red face. He had always been insecure. Growing up he knew he wasn’t like everyone else. He had

problems with things that those his age should have long outgrown like wetting the bed, being WAY behind in weight and height, his uhm.. length, being overly sensitive both physically and emotionally, still needing pacifiers, and strange uncontrollable noises, etc. He always thought that it had something to do with his autism, but when he was reintroduced to the Galran race for the first time in about 15 years he was told that he was only the Galran equivalent to about 1 and a half years old. The other blades treated him VERY differently after learning his age. They were a lot easier on him and borderline reluctant to let him go on missions, then training, it got to a point where Keith noticed the only place he could be alone was in his own private quarters. Which were SO BIG! Well, big to him anyway. And it only got worse. When Krolia came back into the picture, she had gone from a total stranger, skipped mother, and had gone straight to helicopter (S)mother! It was overbearing at first, but he had no choice other than to adapt. He learned to enjoy the tri-daily baths and the frills, and the hair bows, and the pacifiers, and the baby talk, and the diapers, and the footy pajamas, and LITERALLY NEVER HAVING HIS FEET TOUCH THE GROUND from the constant carrying. And there they were, Krolia unbuttoning her baby boys boot-short style overalls. To un-tape her little one's diaper. Cooing at his shyness and pathetic length. It was barely past an inch long and oh so adorable! Her kitling must have noticed her staring, he had been trying to bring up the front of the nappy to cover his poor princey bits. “Now, now, we will have none of that.” She forced his hands away as he let out a pitiful little whine, his face bright red and his violet eyes now seeming slightly red and very watery. The cooled air must have not felt too nice on his sensitive area. After throwing out the used diaper, she got the wipes and cleaned her baby’s inner thighs and bum, she would be lying if she said she didn’t spend some extra time on his more intimate spot. She just loved how

sensitive and easily overwhelmed he would get! Reluctantly, after having to wrestle with two far too small legs, and two even smaller feet she finally got him to stop after blowing some cold air onto his still slightly damp boy bits. When he curls himself inwards to try and shield himself from the unpleasant feeling and his mumma’s gaze as he nonconsensually let a few tears and whimpers escape him. She placed a fresh nappy under him, applied some powder, and carefully taped him up. She gave him a small kiss near the top of his pelvis where the garment started. And cradled her little one, kissing away the tears and rocking him to calm down the sobbing the child had started to produce. “Oh, oh, oh… I know, I know” she comforted the kit, “ that didn’t feel too great did it?” Keith, not being able to give a proper answer through the tears he just wailed louder and shook his head. “Muma!” He said in between sobs. “ What is it, princess, hm? What do you need from mummy?” She teased in a comfortingly light tone. The nickname made him wale once more. ‘Princess’ she called him that because if someone were to look at his spot from far away, they would most likely confuse _him_ for _her_. Through the tears, he managed to turn around and mouth at her clothed breast. She instinctively knew what he wanted. She chuckled as she pulled herself out of her bra. “You hungry baby?” She asked, though she already knew the answer. He just let out a whine and nodded his head through the big fat tears running down his still chubby red

cheeks. “Well then, dig in princess” she puffed out her now hardened breasts so her son could easily take them, but Keith just sat there crying and still rocking from being bounced on Krolia’s leg. She sighed under her breath and unsuccessfully tried to suppress a grin. She just took her son's thick violet-raven locks and essentially forced his head onto her bosom for the kit to feed. He instantly relaxed and started to drink. His previously distraught expression bow slipped into a lazy content one in mere seconds. As a comforting clawed purple hand encouragingly petted through his thick curls the room was silent except for the sounds of suckling and the occasional praise consisting of, “There you go”s, “Eat up honey”s, “So good for me baby”s, ”and “That’s right, you got it”s. With a lazy trail of milk slipping out of the corner of his mouth, Keith slipped into a deep well-needed slumber. Krolia smiled down at her son, silently vowing that she would never let anything happen to the sweet boy on her lap.


End file.
